Insanidade
by luisalanajacs
Summary: Um manicômio.Um louco.Uma enfermeira.Uma paixão insana, tão insana quanto aqueles olhos desfocados que lhe encaravam com admiração... Seria ela a cura pra loucura dele, ou seria ele o único a fazê-la perder a sanidade?


Eu era só um adolescente feliz, que acabara de se formar na escola e saudava aquilo que desejara desde os quatorze anos: a liberdade.

Sempre fui um adolescente rebelde, e tocava o terror na escola com meus três melhores amigos. Tomei muitas e muitas detenções, vivi minha vida ao máximo até aquele momento, porque sabia que, a partir do momento em que você é um adulto, a vida deixa de ser fácil e divertida pra ser sofrida e chata. Mas, mesmo sabendo que meus dias de curtição estavam fadados ao fim, eu meio que me sentia orgulhoso de mim mesmo por ter conquistado aquilo.

E me sentia ainda mais feliz porque, em um mês, eu me mudaria pra Tuscaloosa, aonde cursaria a Universidade do Alabama. Eu finalmente me veria livre das implicações chatas da minha mãe, das carrancas crescentes de meu pai, das reuniões chatas da minha família, das minhas tias e avós interesseiras e fofoqueiras.

Eu estaria numa cidade completamente diferente, longe dos problemas familiares e com meus três melhores amigos. O que mais eu poderia querer?

Mas tudo mudou naquele dia, naquele dia em que eu tive a primeira visão.

Eu estava no meu quarto, lendo um livro (coisa rara) e pensando no que me esperaria em Tuscaloosa. Eu vinha de Maundville, uma cidade do interior, aonde aquelas coisas da cidade grande eram algo em que a gente só via na TV. Como seria? Eu esperava que fosse emocionante. Fechei meus olhos e suspirei, feliz...

No segundo seguinte, a visão me engolfou totalmente.

Nela, eu me encontrava numa sala escura, mofada, preso a correntes e me debatendo furiosamente numa cama que me parecia dura e desconfortável. Ouvia vozes, ao longe, sussurrando vagamente "James, temos que sedá-lo" e "Por favor, fique quieto!" mas eu não conseguia focalizá-los. No meio de tudo aquilo, eu consegui distinguir um vulto: uma mulher de branco, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos maravilhosamente verdes, que olhava-me horrorizada. Mesmo na visão, eu tive a certeza de que nunca tinha visto uma mulher tão linda em toda a minha vida... Houve um último grito, e minha vista escureceu.

De repente, abri meus olhos, e me vi de novo em meu quarto, olhando pro teto, arfando freneticamente.

Meio confuso, concluí que tinha dormido, e que aquilo era apenas um sonho estranho.

Mas não era, e isso ficou bem claro nos próximos meses. Na faculdade, aquelas visões poderiam me abordar à qualquer momento. Eu poderia estar, por exemplo, lanchando quando visse um cachorro morrendo, ou uma pessoa sendo atropelada, ou um homem pedindo uma mulher em casamento. E, para meu espanto, todas essas coisas aconteciam, num curto período de tempo.

Eram visões do futuro. Ás vezes, elas eram úteis (como para saber se aquela ou outra garota ia sair comigo), mas, na maior parte das vezes, eram flashs estranhos da mesma sala escura da primeira visão. Meus amigos eram as únicas pessoas que conheciam esse segredo, e me ajudavam a não enlouquecer de vez; eu tinha que fazer malabarismos para esconder os desmaios, para que ninguém mais percebesse.

E, por quatro anos, eu mantive todas essas visões em segredo.

Até que elas se tornaram cada vez mais longas e freqüentes. Os flashs da estranha sala escura se tornaram parte do meu dia a dia, eu só conseguia odiá-los, porque me traziam dor. Em alguns, eu simplesmente berrava de aflição, como se estivessem me torturando, cortando-me com facas e passando pimenta nos ferimentos. Ficou impossível de esconder, e eu rezava que essas visões só viessem na hora de dormir.

Não adiantou de nada; certo dia, no corredor, eu caí de joelhos e comecei a berrar de dor, contorcendo-me sob as fagulhas cruéis que me feriam de todos os lados... Era a pior coisa do mundo, e nem o rosto da mulher linda dos cabelos vermelhos e dos olhos verdes , que geralmente me acalmava, foi suficiente para apaziguar meu sofrimento. Era terrível, assustador, e enlouquecedor.

No mesmo momento, as pessoas da faculdade me tiraram do corredor e me levaram pra enfermaria. Eu dormi por três dias, e nesses três dias, eu tinha sonhos, sonhos ainda tão dolorosos quanto aquela fatídica visão.

Quando acordei em Maundville, soube o futuro que me esperava. Meus pais, os tiranos mais cruéis que eu conhecia, fizeram meus amigos contarem que havia quatro anos que eu tinha aquelas visões. Classificaram-me como "louco" e temendo que a sua "maravilhosa" reputação fosse manchada, internaram-me num sanatório.

Era o meu futuro. Eu estava à dois meses de me formar na faculdade... A liberdade estava à um centímetro das minhas mãos, e eu agarrei o ar.

E tudo pareceu ficar pior quando me jogaram num quarto escuro, mofado, com uma cama dura, desconfortável e trancaram-me lá dentro.

Eu estava vivendo no quarto que me assombrara pelos últimos quatro anos.

Naquele momento, tudo o que eu desejei foi que aparecesse uma visão que mostrasse um futuro feliz, fora dali, que me dissesse que aquilo era só um engano e que eu em breve estaria livre.

Mas não apareceu nada.

Nunca mais apareceria.


End file.
